muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:International Muppet singles
Marktplaats I just found this on my hard drive. I have no idea what it is, so I figured I'd post it here and Ken or Wendy would know. I kept the original file name (if that has any significance), but I don't know where I saved it from. Click through to see the full size. It's blurry, but everything is readable. And now you know everything I know. —Scott (message me) 03:38, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :That's the back side of the picture sleeve of the French 45 of Halfway Down the Stairs/Mahna Mahna. Thanks for putting it on the page! It looks like Marktplaats is a Dutch auction site that was bought by eBay a few years ago. We'll probably end up deleting it since it's mostly text, and we have the picture of Robin on a few other versions of this single, but I want to show it to Wendy before we delete it. -- Ken (talk) 03:53, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh neat! I wouldn't have expected the back to look like that, although it is in keeping with some of the other "picture on both sides" singles we have... Marktplaats literally translates as "Marketplace" btw :). -- Wendy (talk) 00:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Record Labels Probably a dumb question but where it states "label" for each 45, which label do we choose? For example, the French 45's are licensed by Pye Limited and have a Pye record centre label but the actual record is made and distributed in France by Disques Vogue P.I.P. Rich 17:34, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Rich! No, that's a great question, and I've been wondering about that myself. To me, that sounds similar to the situation we have here, where things like the CBS records of non-US stuff are not the same as US Columbia, which was sometimes referred to as CBS before Sony bought them. We also have a situation where the US Sesame Street records were manufactured and distributed by 2 different small companies, but since the logo on the record label is the Sesame Street sign, to keep it simple, we're calling the label Sesame Street Records. My feeling is that we should use the actual label name that's most clearly visible on the label's logo itself. We may have to add some clarification to help distinguish between the UK Pye and the other international Pyes, but that makes the most sense to me. I've been meaning to ask you if the French and other non-UK Pyes have a different numbering system from the UK stuff, too. Hope this helps! -- Ken (talk) 02:22, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Raw Data I found some French numbers and titles, but I don't quite trust them without some verification. So I'm just putting them here for now, while I check other sources. * 45.PY.140260 Mah Na Mah Na The Muppet Show * 45.PY.140359 The Muppet Show Theme kermit bein green * PYA 20.297 The muppet show * PYSE 5511 The muppet show 2 * PYSE 5514 The muppet show 1 Disque en couleur -- Ken (talk) 04:11, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :If you search for muppet on http://www.priceminister.com/ you'll find a lot of the french records and/or dvd's etc.Pino 14:41, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, Paul! -- Ken (talk) 04:50, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Name Change? Now that this page is getting singles from movies and specials, as well as songs from The Muppet Show, I think we should change the title of this page to "International Muppet singles". How does everybody else feel about it? -- Ken (talk) 01:02, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :That works for me; then we could put that Italian Muppet Babies single on here as well for now. -- Wendy (talk) 01:19, 14 September 2007 (UTC)